Steph
Not to be confused with Stéphanie Steph is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Her skill level in Tennis is 1300 and she often plays with Andy or Helen. In Baseball, her skill is 700-800, she is good and she leads her team with Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, and Haru. Steph plays on the Baseball teams of Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, and Eva. She doesn't play Boxing though. Wii Sports Resort Steph is the Boss of level 17 in Swordplay Showdown mode. She is very defensive and strikes often. She is also surrounded by purple armor thinned fighters like Jackie and Maria. It is recommended if you get to her with 3 hearts. In Swordplay she is good enough at level 626+. In Table Tennis, she is very awful. She is the 6th worst and has a skill of only 90+. In Basketball, Steph is bad. Her team is Julie and Miyu and she has a skill level of 311+. She is the 5th best PRO in Cycling, coming 5th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Steph '''is a Master CPU Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for '''making 100 edits on "Unknown Nationality" articles or for making 1 edit on Silver Badge Miis articles. *Her Japanese name is Sutefu. *'Steph' and Barbara are the only female Bosses to use the bulky black armor, as every other female uses the tall variation, and both have a close level in Swordplay. *In Wii Party, she makes the third best pair with Takumi with a total score of 66 points (Old friends) before the pair of Yoko and Akira and the pair of Matt and Lucía. Gallery StephDACotQR.JPG|'Stephs QR Code. Badge-65-0.png|'Steph's badge. Badge-17-5.png|'''Steph's badge. Badge-39-3.png|'Stephs badge. 34- Steph's Team.jpg|'Steph's Baseball Team. Steph.png|'''Steph as the Boss of level 17 in Swordplay Showdown. Steps bagpipes .jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Steph. 032.jpg|'Steph' in the middle. All Yellow Miis.jpg|'Steph' is the bottom right. 2018-01-13 (40).png Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 2018-02-09 (54).png|'Steph' in Baseball. 20180210_072842.jpg|'Steph' and her teammates Julie and Miyu in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (19).png|'Steph' in Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-02 (59).png|'Steph' about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (1).png|'Steph' doubling up with Helen in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-13 (13).png|'Steph' doubling up with Andy in Wii Sports Tennis. 15319552918891092016835.jpg 2018-07-24 (5).png|'Steph' playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0682.JPG|'Steph' swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (12).png|'Steph' in Cycling. 2018-09-14 (2).png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png. 5- Master.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Steph, and Abe participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Megan, Miyu, and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Steph, Shinnosuke, and Misaki participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Steph, Stephanie, and Kathrin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Steph, Rachel, Kentaro, Tomoko, and Patrick featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rin, Patrick, Steph, Gabriele, Abby, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Misaki, Chika, Tatsuaki, Steph, and Fumiko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Sandra, Victor, Fumiko, Gabriele, Steph, Luca, Ashley, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Steph, Abe, Luca, James, Marisa, and Mike featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Steph participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Takashi, Megan, and Steph participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Steph in Bowling.JPG IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Víctor. IMG 1689.jpg Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1833.jpg Tommy, George, Steph and Matt participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Sakura, Rin and Steph participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Takumi, Marisa and Steph participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Yoko, Steph and Tyrone participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Ren and Steph participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Steph participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Mike, Tyrone, Yoko and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Steph and Hiromasa participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Steph,_Gabriele,_Daisuke_and_Naomi_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Marisa, George and Steph participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png MarioKart7StephImage.png Category:Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Master CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Yellow Females Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed